The Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) is international telecommunications standard that permits cable television (CATV) systems to accommodate high-speed data. DOCSIS may be employed to provide network access (e.g., to provide access to the Internet) via a hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) network and/or infrastructure. An HFC network may be a broadband network that uses both optical fiber and coaxial cable. The HFC network may be a communication network between a cable modem termination system (CMTS) and a network communication device (e.g., a cable modem). Cable operators (e.g., cable companies/providers) may use DOCSIS to deploy high-speed data services on CATV systems that have an HFC infrastructure. The high-speed data services may allow subscriber-side computing devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbook computers, etc.) to access public networks, such as the internet, via the HFC infrastructure of the CATV systems.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or device admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.